An Egyptian Story
by FeatherPens
Summary: One day during a raid, a little girl named Emi's parents are slaughtered and she becomes an orphan. When the Pharaoh decides to take her into the Palace what is to become of her?
1. And That's How It All Began

**I would like to give special thanks to my editors, Lightest'Ink and DarkestInk for editing most of this chapter. I would also like to thank DarkestInk for her help in what I should make Emi's Ka be. Thankies and here it is. **

**Oh by the way I'm expecting two reviews before I update again. :D **

"Emi, sweetheart. Today you and I are going to go up to the Palace, so you must be on your very best behavior. Understand?" said a beautiful woman with large chocolate-brown eyes and smooth flowing brown hair. She was the mother of a little girl named Emi, and her husband worked for the Pharaoh as a guard. The little girl nodded and smiled. "Yes Mommy. Do we get to see Father today?" she asked excitedly. The mother smiled kindly, "Perhaps," was all she would say. The two made their way from their small house and walked up to the large Egyptian Palace, where the Pharaoh and his family lived. The little girl was about seven, and her mother was in her early thirties. They were personal friends of the Pharaoh. (A/N I feel like just calling the 'Pharaoh' Bob but I won't…).

Finally after traveling through the crowded streets they walked up the steps and entered the Palace Throne Room. Emi looked around wildly, she had never been there before. Usually she would be at home with her older brother, but not this time. The Pharaoh was sitting in his throne and looked up as they strode across the large room. "Ah hello Ebe, hello Emi," he greeted, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Hello my Pharaoh. You wished to speak to me?" Ebe greeted, bowing slightly. The Pharaoh nodded and stood up. He turned to the woman standing behind his chair, "Would you please take little Emi outside in the gardens where my son and Mana are?" he ordered nicely. She bowed her head, scurried out from behind the throne, grabbed Emi's hand, and walked outside quickly. Emi turned around to see her mom and the Pharaoh in a heated conversation.

"My Prince! Get down from there!" came a voice. As the two walked around the corner they saw three children. One was taller than the others, one had spiky hair, and one was a girl. Emi tore her hand away from the servant and ran over to her friends. "Emi!" Mana squealed excitedly as she caught sight of her friend. The two girls embraced. "What's Mahad doing?" Emi asked. Mana began giggling, "He's trying to get the prince out of the tree." Emi joined her in laughing when all of a sudden a body dropped from the tree. "My Prince!" Mahad yelled. The 'Prince' fell on top of Emi and Mana. The three began to laugh, almost hysterically. "Are you all alright?" Mahad asked as he reached them. (A/N Okay I can't handle it anymore so I'm gonna call The Prince by his real name.)

Atem stood and helped the other two up. "Yes we're fine," he answered. Emi threw her arms around Atem's neck. "Oh its so good to see you again!" she said.

Atem laughed. "You too!" he agreed. They hadn't seen each other for almost a year and a half. Before any one could say anything else, there was a lot of screaming and hollering. "What's going on?!" Mana asked. Emi ran over to the tree Atem had just fallen out of and climbed till she reached the top. At the top of the tree she could see over the large walls of the Palace. It seemed as though a raid of some sort was going on. "Get down from there!" Mahad yelled frantically.

Her eyes caught sight of her house, not too far from the Palace. It was on fire and someone was being dragged out of it. "My brother!" she gasped. Emi tried to reach the wall so she could jump over it but it was too far away. She quickly clambered down and bolted for the door but Mahad reached out, grabbed her, and dragged her behind a large bush. Atem and Mana were cowering not too far away. "But-my house its on fire, and my-my-my brother they were dragging him outside. It's a raid…" she stuttered as tears began pouring out of her large brown orbs. There was a bunch of clashing and all of a sudden many men were running into the courtyard, looking around. "Find and kill the Prince, brat," one spat. (A/N Lol, look I can rhyme!) They split up and searched the entire place. Then a couple guards ran in. Emi's father was one of them.

He looked scared and furious. Emi tried to scramble out of Mahado's grip but couldn't succeed. "Leave the Palace at once!" her father yelled. The thieves turned and rushed them. The guards weren't fast enough and soon fell. Each and every one of them. Mahado turned Emi around into his chest so she couldn't see what happened next. She sobbed and sobbed quietly as tears poured out onto Mahado's robe. The thieves shot one more look around and one growled, "Quick we must get out before we are caught!" The others nodded and they climbed up and over the wall. Emi tore away from her friends and ran towards the fallen guards and her father. "Father?!" she called. Someone groaned and she turned to see her father, blood pouring out of his chest. "Father!" she yelled. Emi ran and crouched next to him. She tore part of the dress her mother made her and dabbed at the fatal wound. "Emi. You-" and with that he died. Emi screamed out his name but when he didn't answer she held her father tightly, as if to make sure he couldn't leave her. The Pharaoh came rushing in to see his son, Mahad, and Mana standing behind Emi with tears in their eyes. He ran over to his son and embraced him, thankful that he hadn't been taken. He then looked over to see his dear friend dead and his daughter clutching him, shaking.

"Emi…" he said. She turned around and stood up. "Where-where's my mother?" she asked blinking back tears. The Pharaoh stood up with his son hanging on his robes. "She isn't here," he answered looking away. Emi's eyes widened. "Isn't he-her-here? What do you mean?" she stuttered. With one look from the Pharaoh, she understood completely. "No." she said breathlessly. "She can't…but then I have no-one…" she said looking down at the ground as she fell to her knees.

_My mother, my father, and my brother. All killed. Why? Oh Ra, why are you punishing me? Why couldn't you just spare one of them?_ Fresh hot tears spilled over as she stood up, and ran away, ignoring the calls of her friends and even of the Pharaoh. She ran until she reached her house. Or what was left of it at least. Her brothers' body wasn't there. _Why? Did they burn it?_ She thought bitterly. She walked into her burnt house, being careful not to touch anything. She sat down in a corner that she used to hide in. It was right next to the table, and the chair her father used to sit in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see some one she's never seen before. She was wearing a strange outfit, with a big hat and a staff/wand like object in her hand. She was also a bit transparent. She was gazing down at Emi with a sad expression. "It will be okay little one," she said. "Who are you?" Emi asked, staring at the stranger in wonder. "I'm part of you. I'm your Ka," she answered, a ghost of a smile lighting up her face. "What should I do? My brother is gone and my parents are de-dead," she said as her eyes began to tear up. Her 'ka' bent down to her level and hugged her. "I'll always be with you. But right now you have to go back to the palace. You have to be strong," she said.

Emi looked away, "I don't know if I can," she said truthfully. Her 'ka' pulled away and stood up. She reached out a hand for Emi. _Should it take it and trust her? Or not?_ Emi thought. She quickly made up her mind and took the hand offered to her.

And that's how it all began…

**Well? Whatchya think? You like it? Review please!**


	2. The Discovery

**Aw, thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! Here's the next chapter, oh and I'm expecting three reviews this time around! Here ya go!**

_That was ten years ago. Emi was now sixteen, almost seventeen years old and working in the palace. Atem was now the pharaoh. Emi was one of Mahad's best students, right next to Mana of course. She hadn't really seen her Ka since that one horrible day, but she now carries around a staff that looks exactly like the one her Ka possessed.(Just like Mana and Dark Magician Girl) ( That was just to catch you up on what's been going on) Now…_

"Emi over here!" Mana called. She and their sensei, Mahad, were standing under a large tree in one of the three courtyards of the palace. Emi grinned and trotted over to her friends. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Isis had me accompany her to the library," she breathed bending over to catch her breath. Mana laughed and turned towards Mahad who was trying to cover up his growing smile. "It's fine," he said. "Now today we will be learning the art of invisibility," he announced to his two students. The two girls grinned impishly at each other and took out their staffs. (That's what I'm going to call them). Emi was slightly more advanced than Mana so she got it quicker. In about fifteen minutes she turned an apple invisible. Mana pouted childishly but it soon turned to a grin as her pear turned invisible. "Yeah!" she cheered. Emi grinned and turned away from her friend who was looking around for her piece of fruit.

"Is that all Mah-Master Mahad?" she asked. Mahad nodded and said, "You two are now dismissed." And with a wave of his hand the fruit appeared again and the two girls left for the throne room.

"Well that was interesting…" Emi muttered. Mana grinned and turned to her orphan friend. "I'll race you to the Throne Room! Last one there has to clean up after the other for a week!" she challenged. Emi looked at her and smirked, "I accept your challenge and I would like to say that you better be prepared to clean my chambers." Mana threw back her hair in a snotty motion and laughed, "Like wise!" "Ready," Emi started. "Set go!" Mana yelled. The two sprinted through the corridors and around corners. They both made it up to the doors that led to the Throne Room and Emi, who was in the lead, pushed them open. "The chair is base!" Mana yelled. She was catching up at an alarming rate. Emi laughed gleefully as she came in range of the throne. She reached out a hand and touched it at the same time Mana threw herself at it. It was a tie.

Just then they notice that there was a person sitting in the chair and a person standing next to it. Mana jumped up and dusted invisible dust off her dress. Emi stood up straight and smoothed out her hair. "Ah, hello Pharaoh. Hello Priest Seto," Emi said smiling. Mana began to laugh but covered it up by coughing. Emi grabbed Mana's arm and said, "If you'll excuse us, it seems as though Mana may need some-er-water." The two left as Atem and Seto watched curiously. Atem with amusement and Seto with slight shock at their behavior. As the two girls closed the doors behind them and turned the next corner they began laughing, almost hysterically.

"That-that was-was fun!" Mana stuttered. Emi nodded as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. The two then wandered aimlessly throughout the Palace until lunch. They walked into the Banquet Hall and sat themselves down next to the Pharaoh. No one but them and Atem were in the room. "Mana can you pass the fruit?" Emi asked politely. Her friend quickly complied and then turned to the young Pharaoh. "So, would you like to go for a walk with Emi and I?" she asked him. Atem turned to her and grinned, but it soon faded. "I can't. I have work to do. You know, helping the village, making decisions-" he said looking down forlornly at his plate.

Emi looked at him in surprise. "Atem…you're the Pharaoh, I'm pretty sure you can take a little one hour break if you wanted to," she said quietly.

Atem gazed down at his plate in thought and finally smiled. "Yeah okay, I give up. Count me in," he said. Mana and Emi high-fived under the table and stood up. "Okay then! Off we go!" Mana exclaimed, leading the way to the stables. "It's been a while since I last rode…" Atem admitted as they walked to their horses. "Then let us re-teach you Oh Great Pharaoh!" Emi said grinning as she reached up to pet Atem's tawny horse, Khenti (Meaning leader). He nickered in delight as she stroked behind his ears. Atem rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just it's been a while." Emi nodded and walked over to her horse Necromancer (I just thought it was a really cool name) which was pure black. Necromancer nuzzled his head into Emi's soft brown hair as she hugged his strong neck. She had had him for almost seven years, just like Atem and Mana and their horses. Mana jumped onto her dappled hazel horse, Kepi (Meaning tempest), and rode out of the stables. "Are you two coming or not?" she called, poking her head back in. Atem climbed onto Khenti's back and rode outside towards Mana.

"You ready to go?" Emi asked Necromancer. He seemed to nod his head and in one fluid and graceful movement she jumped onto his back and rode out. "Where to Pharaoh?" Mana asked, looking around. "Let's take the back way out. I don't exactly want to ride through the streets," he said, casting a glance around the small area they were in. Emi grinned and rode ahead of the others, "I know the perfect place," she said. They rode through the courtyards and outside an unguarded door; then they were soon in the desert. "Nice Emi," Atem complimented as he raced ahead. Mana giggled as Kepi bolted towards Atem's horse. Emi smiled and watched as the two rode around in circles. She then joined them and the three decided to race.

"You two ready to get creamed?" Emi asked smugly. Atem snorted and leaned back, "You wish, the only ones that are going to get beaten are you two," he answered just as smug. Mana rolled her eyes and said, "Go!" She raced ahead of the surprised duo. Atem's horse was next to run off. "You ready to cream them Necro?" Emi asked her horse, bending down low over his back. Necromancer whinnied and stomped his hoof. Emi let out a shrill cry of, "NYEAH!" (For all you Yugioh The Abridged Series fans out there), and the two sped off like a bat out of hell. In just two minutes Necromancer was running beside Mana and Kepi, who were falling behind Atem and Khenti. The two laughed in pure joy and raced to catch up to the leaders in the race. They soon made it and the three horses were racing side by side. The three teenagers were having so much fun they didn't see the large obstacle and didn't smell the fire. Necromancer stopped, let out a low whinny, and the other two horses stopped as well. "What the…" Mana said, getting off her horse. They had stopped in front of a large sand dune. The three stared up at it. "Let's climb it," Emi suggested, already heading towards it. Mana and Atem shared a look clearly saying, _if we don't follow her, she'll do something irrational_. They soon followed her and when they made it up to the top what they saw made them stop in their tracks. They were crouched down low, out of sight from anyone on the other side of the dune. Emi was glaring fiercely at the camp below them. She crawled a bit more to the top for a better look. There below them was a campsite. And in the campsite there was a band of thieves. Atem and Mana made a grab for each of Emi's arms and hauled her back down the dune. "What do you think your doing?!" Emi asked, rounding on them when they were back on the flat ground. "Shhhhh," Mana warned as she peered over the side of the sand dune. "We have to let the others know that there are thieves so close to the Palace!" Atem exclaimed as quietly as he could. "But…we could take them! Mana and I are the best magicians in all of Egypt, well except for Mahad…that is but still!" she said taking out her wand/staff. "It's too dangerous! We don't want you to get hurt just two days before your birthday!" Mana answered. "What does my birthday have to do with this?" Emi asked indignantly. "The Millennium Bracelet of course!" Atem answered. Emi looked angered, excited, and upset all at once. "But it doesn't matter-" she said before she was interrupted by Mana, "It doesn't matter to you! We don't want you to take on a band of thieves by yourself, just days before your seventeenth birthday. You could get hurt! And we don't want to loose you!" "Mana is right Emi, come on, we must go!" he said pulling her towards the horses.

"Fine!" Emi snarled as she tore her arm away and went over to Necromancer. She jumped on him and rode off to the Palace to alert the others, while her friends were close behind.

**End of chapter! And if you can't understand why Emi hates the thieves so much and wants to take them on, then you might want to read chapter one again. Well three reviews Thankies!**


	3. An Escape And The Capture

**Here it is! Dun dun dun DUN! The third chapter! :D **

* * *

The three teenagers tore through the sands on the backs of their horses towards the palace. Emi was angry, Mana was worried, and Atem was frustrated. _What should I do? Thieves are up to good no matter what their doing._ Atem thought as his home came into view.

Finally their horse's hooves clatter onto the stone of the Eastern Courtyard of the Egyptian palace. Guards came rushing in at the sound. "My Pharaoh! We were looking for you!" one of them cried. Atem jumped off of Khenti and walked towards them. "Summon the priests at once!" he ordered as Mana and Emi followed suit. One of the five took the horse's reins as the other four scattered about to find the six with the Millennium Items. Atem stalked through the palace to the Throne Room where Seto and Isis were waiting.

"My Pharaoh! You have returned!" Isis exclaimed, relief clear in her voice.

Atem just plopped down onto his throne. "My Pharaoh, what is troubling you?" Seto inquired. Atem let out a heavy sigh as the remaining priests joined them. Mana and Emi were standing over to his left.

"There are thieves just outside the borders of the city. About thirty or so. I think they plan to come here," Atem said pulling a tan ringed hand through his pointy hair. Aknadin argued, "But my Pharaoh, that's impossible! We sent out a scout just yesterday!" Mahad shot a glance to Mana and Emi, and then Atem. "Are you quite sure Pharaoh?" he asked. Atem nodded. "It was a large band of them. And it would take them less than a day to reach the city walls," he announced. The priests began to contemplate on what to do about the issue. It was sun down and rapidly turning dark. Emi looked around at all of them and inched up to the pharaoh. "Why don't you just increase the number of guards around the walls and palace?" she breathed so only he would hear. Atem glanced at her quickly and nodded. Emi backed away to where she had been standing before. "I would like to increase the number of guards around the walls and palace," Atem declared. The others soon agreed and the changes were made.

After dinner everyone went to his or her own quaters. Emi couldn't sleep. She lay down on her bed with silk covers. The other pharaoh had treated her like his own daughter. She sighed and glared up at the ceiling of her room. It was a fairly nice one. She had her own bathroom connected to it, a nice wardrobe, a big bed with a canopy, and she had a large balcony. Suddenly she shot up out of her former position. She wanted to do something about the thieves and she had a plan. Emi walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and dug through it.

_Come on, come on…you've got to be in here somewhere! _She thought with a scowl.

Her fingers brushed up against something cold and hard. She grasped it and pulled it out of the very back of the chest. "Aha!" she exclaimed in a whisper. She held it up in the dim lighting.

It was a small sapphire on a golden chain. It was once her mother's. Emi closed her eyes to force the tears back down. The sapphire was her mother's birthstone and it was given to Ebe (her mother) when she was born. The sapphire was the only thing that she received from her family. Emi hadn't taken it out in a couple years. "Hello," she cooed, pressing it against her chest.

She put it around her neck and retrieved four more items from her room. One was a dark black cloak. Another was a small container of kohl. The third item was her magic staff, which she stuck in the inside pocket of her cloak. The final one was another necklace, this one with a small ruby in it. The ruby was her own birthstone, and the former pharaoh of Egypt had given it to her on her thirteenth birthday. It was identical to her mother's only with a different gem set in it. She smiled and put it on as well, tucking it into her top. She threw the cloak on and smoothly applied some kohl.

She tossed the container onto her bed and strode over to the balcony. She frowned, looking down. Atem had placed three guards below her room. Scowling, she tied up her hair and moved over to the door. She opened it and peered outside to both sides. No one in sight. _Good. Now all I need to hope for is to not get caught._ She padded out the door and closed it silently behind her. She pressed herself against a wall and creeped to the entrance hall. Emi almost ran into a couple of statues and some guards but made it all the way to the front door. She grinned and began to move towards it until she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Mahad. He seemed to be guarding the front door, pacing back and forth, back and forth in front of it. _What's he doing here?_ Emi wondered, stepping back into the cover of the shadows. Emi glanced over to her other side to see Isis and Seto approaching at an alarmingly fast rate. She looked around frantically; one of those two would see her for certain.

And then finally, a window just over to her right and a little higher up. She trotted as quietly as possible over to it and tried jumping up to reach it. Her fingertips just barely grazed against the windowsill. _No! Just a little farther! _Her mind screamed. Emi took out her staff and with some quick thinking jumped again. The hook in her staff hooked onto part of the window and she pulled herself up with difficulty. She glanced down, _that's not sooo far…_ Emi thought with a gulp.She glanced back to see Mahad turning his head in her direction. _It's now or never! _She jumped and after a couple of seconds landed. "Ow," she mumbled. She tore her face out of the sand. _At least it wasn't stone, _she mused. Emi took her sleeve and wiped it on her tongue. "Yucky sand. I could have sworn it tasted better the other day," she murmured. She paused to think about what she just said and snorted. _Now what? There's no way I'll be able to get back to the camp before sunrise at this pace. Oh wait! Necromancer!_ She inwardly exclaimed.

She jumped up and bolted over to where the stables were. It took a while to open the main door. She had tried to pick the lock but then remembered, _Oh yeah, I can use magic!_ She unlocked it and went inside. "Necromancer?" she called quietly. Emi heard a whinny over to her left and down the aisle. "Why is it so blasted dark in here?" she wondered aloud after tripping over a pale full of water. Her staff glowed, illuminating the stables with enough light to let her see her horse in the next stall over. Emi opened up his stall and began to tie some pieces of cloth she had found onto his hooves, so he wouldn't make all that much noise. She then grabbed onto his mane gently and began tugging him outside.

She led him outside the gates with surprisingly no guards in sight. "Wow. I'm good at this," she announced quietly. "Obviously not. You're not even to the back of the palace yet and you just got caught," someone behind her said. Emi whirled around, almost making her hood fall down. There in front of her stood a guard with a spear pointed at her. "So thief, where's the rest of your group? And why are you stealing a horse?" he asked. Emi's blood began to boil just thinking about thieves. _Or course then again you are sneaking about so no wonder…_she thought with a snort. She raised her staff and the guard paled. "You are a sorcerer!" he exclaimed. _I don't know any magic that will knock him out. What am I going to do?! _She thought frantically.

"Erm…yes. Of course I am!" she replied. She then proceeded to grin impishly and whack the guard over the head with it, promptly knocking him out. Emi snickered as she recognized the guard.

He was the guy that tried hitting on her the other day. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with Atem about needing new people. Some of these guys just aren't fit enough to work here," she muttered. Emi then continued on her journey. She walked out of the Eastern Courtyard to discover all the guards asleep. She became angry. _Incompetent fools! They should be watching out. If the thieves had come the palace could have been taken over or robbed by now!_ She thought. Emi jumped onto Necromancer's back and rode him into the sands of the open desert. She bent low over his neck and glared at the area ahead. She was rapidly approaching the dune where the thieves were hiding. Soon enough the two arrived without any further mishaps. Emi climbed the dune and looked below. They were still there. _Now what do I do? I didn't even think this through properly! _She thought, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Shaking her head she leaned over more to get a better look and craned her neck. She heard and felt something whiz past her head, nearly grazing her ear.

Whatever it was made a thumping sound when it hit the sand behind her. She yelped quietly and withdrew her head. She glanced down to see thieves rushing about grabbing their weapons. Emi slid down the sand dune and ran over to her black stallion. "Go home Necro! Please go home! It's either neither of us make it or you do!" she pleaded. She could hear the thieves coming around the side of the dune. It was true, if she had tried riding away with Necromancer, they would just shoot arrows and kill them both. But if he would just leave her, Atem would know where she must have gone and that she was in trouble. Necromancer whinnied and snorted pawing at the ground with one of his front hooves.

His eyes were wild. "No! Now go and get help or something. Please!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were tearing slightly. "I can't loose you," she whimpered. Necromancer came up to her and looked her in the eye clearly saying, "I can't loose you either." "I'll be fine!" she responded. He snorted and nuzzled into her hair, then ran off. He immediately blended in with the dark.

Emi looked for somewhere to hide but when an arrow was shot and barely missed her she new that there would be no retreating. "Damn it," she hissed, taking out her staff. She held it up and stopped a couple more arrows that were flying at her. There were at least ten thieves standing in front of her. Five with bows and arrows, three with daggers, and two with swords. The two in the front rushed at her. One had sandy blonde hair while another had white. They swiped at her knocking the staff out of her hands. If there was one thing she wasn't good at, it was defending. "Damn," she hissed again, diving for it. She rolled on the ground and reached for the staff. The white-haired man placed his foot on it. Emi growled in annoyance and frustration but the man just chuckled. He held his sword under her chin and made her stand up.

_How is my hood still on?_ Was the only thing running through her head. She shakily stood and defiantly glared at the man who even dared mess with her. he had pale white hair, a tanned muscular body, a scar over one of his eyes, and he was wearing a silk red and gold patterned robe. The sandy blonde haired man walked around and stopped behind her. He tugged off her hood and the ten thieves made surprised sounds. _A teenage girl! Spying on them! _Emi couldn't think of doing anything but stand her ground.

"Bakura, can you believe it? It seems as though the Gods have delivered us a woman for our own amusement." Emi's eyes widened in horror and sickness.

She whirled around preparing to slap or even punch the insolent man but he had his sword pointed at her as well. Two or three more steps closer would put the sword directly into her heart.

"What's your name chit?" asked the man now known as Bakura. Emi couldn't help but sneer. She threw back her hair that was in her face in a pompous manor and turned to the albino haired man. "Why should I tell you? You're just thieves," she answered. "Because he asked you and it is the proper thing to do. I mean after all he is the King Of Thieves. He deserves some respect, no matter how little," said the sandy blonde with a wolfish grin.

Emi scowled at the man in front of her. _The King Of Thieves! Now look what you've gotten yourself into!_ She thought. A couple of the thieves snickered but with a heated glare from their 'king' they shut up. "Bring her to the camp," Bakura ordered with a smirk forming on his face. He picked up the staff and sauntered off to the camp. The other thieves followed suit as the sandy haired teenager grabbed Emi's arm and dragged her behind the others. Emi looked off in the direction of the palace and where her friends were.

_Please hurry._ She thought. She turned back to the matter at hand and glared at anyone who stared at her, which was pretty much everyone. _Why am I not surprised that there are no women in this camp?_ She wondered dryly.

Moments later she was thrown down at the feet of Bakura who was standing in the middle of the camp next to the fire. "We have found a woman that is wiling to satisfy anyone's lonely needs," Bakura announced with a smirk. Many of the men cheered. Emi gasped and stood up. "You lying son of a-" she screamed outraged. "Hey look!" interrupted a voice from the crowd. Emi's attention snapped to a man who was holding her mother's necklace in his hand. She let out a growl as he grinned at his new prize. It must have fallen off when she was tossed to the ground. _No!_ Bakura watched on in amusement. "Let go of it now," she ordered. Her voice was strangely calm and soft, but it carried around the camp. Rage was hidden under it and she was about to blow.

"And if I don't?" he asked daringly. "Then you'll pay," she replied. Emi launched herself at him with a snarl and landed a kick in his chest. He flew back with a muffled "oof" and let go of the necklace. It fell to the sand. The sandy blonde haired boy stooped down and picked it up. He examined it in mild interest but his face soon turned slightly pale. He put it in his pocket, grabbed Emi's wrist, and began to drag her off again. She struggled against him with all her might but to no avail. She finally just let him drag her. They stopped a little way off near a bank of the Nile.

"Where did you get this?!" he demanded harshly. He pulled the sapphire necklace out of his pocket. Emi rubbed her wrist wincing as her hand hit a forming bruise. "I don't see why I have to tell you. You wouldn't care anyway. A thief like you could never understand what I've been through. I've lost my mother, father, and brother in a raid. All in one day and that's all I have left of them. I was forced to watch as my father was slaughtered before my own eyes. I watched helplessly as my older brother was dragged out of my burning house, being subjected to only Ra knows what before they actually killed him. And the last time I saw my mother was when she was buried. But that was nearly ten years ago. If you must know, it's-it was my mother's necklace," Emi answered, glaring fiercely at him. The teen's eyes widened as the boy pulled her into an unexpected hug. It felt strangely familiar like something from many years ago. She relaxed when he finally let go. "Emi?" he asked. Emi blinked in surprise at him. "Wha-what?" she said dumbly.

"It's me, Marik. Your brother," he exclaimed, holding onto her shoulders firmly.

He looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes. Emi blinked again and an image of her brother from almost ten years ago appeared in her mind. He had been just barely a year older than her. While she had received her mother's brunette hair when she was born, he had inherited his father's sandy blondeness. Under further examination Emi noticed that the boy in front of her was probably a year older than she. He had light violet eyes, and sandy blonde hair in a mess on his head. His skin was tanned thoroughly and his voice was gentle. He certainly looked like an older version of her brother. Emi's eyes widened for about the sixth time that day and she clutched her chest. Her heart was beating too fast, it was getting harder to breathe. She gasped and everything went black.

**Hehehe that hopefully wasn't expected. Do you think he's telling the truth? What happened to Emi's staff? Where's Necromancer? And what's going to happen? Tune in next week for another episode of An Egyptian Story Soap Opera! Dun-dun-DUN! ;D**


End file.
